Maldito vestido
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Ella no le gustaba este tipo de ropa, pero aun así tenía que usarla en su cumpleaños… horror… ¿Qué hará cuando debe ir a verlo con esta ropa tan… incomoda? Clarión x Milori Princess!Clarión One-shot


**Maldito vestido**

 _ **Ella no le gustaba este tipo de ropa, pero aun así tenía que usarla en su cumpleaños… horror… ¿Qué hará cuando debe ir a verlo con esta ropa tan… incomoda? Clarión x Milori Princess!Clarión One-shot**_

 **Advertencia:** Esto... hay incomodidad y menores de 15 años no leer (Puede herir a sensibles? No hay escenas pervertidas creo) Lo puse en M porque todas mis historias están en T y me pareció que está esta entr sin llegar a M ¿Ok? Y creo que es M por vocabulario o algo así, puede que no llegue, si alguien me dice que lo cambié a rainting T lo cambió, esto de elegir si es K, T o M me tiene confundida. Tal vez demasiada azúcar en este fic.

.

Porque era hora de crecer y dejar la infancia atrás…

La joven de quince años de edad se miraba en el espejo, su cabello castaño estaba suelto y tenía puesto un vestido rojo ¿rojo? Si, era de ese color… aunque ella no lo eligió… sus alas amarillas le daban un toque… ¿perfecto? O eso decía la reina…

La soberana creía que ya era hora de que empezara a fijarse y aceptar a los chicos ¡y eso que ni ella tenía novio! Odiaba que se metiera en su vida… odiaba que ella eligiera a quien tenía que querer o que ropa usar… pero era su mayor después de todo...

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, el vestido rojo era bastante provocativo…resaltaba muy bien sus curvas femeninas, además le llegaba a las rodillas, cortado en el costado derecho hasta donde termina el muslo, tenía un lazo también rojo en la cintura y traía escote… gracias al cielo no era tanto… pero si lo suficiente para avergonzarla ¡ella no estaba acostumbrada a usar escote por más pequeño que sea! Trataba de ocultarlo pero se le hacía imposible. Su rostro estaba delicadamente pintado y su pelo se mantenía suelto haciéndola ver más sensual. También traía un collar de rubíes en el cuello y aretes pequeños, también tenía unos zapatitos de cristal que le hacían juego. Miro al espejo de manera desaprobatoria ¡ella era la princesa no una modelo! Gruño enojada y suspiro ¡era su cumpleaños y la iba a pasar muy mal! ¡Odiaba esta ropa! Si fuera por ella la hubiera tirado por la ventana…

Anastasia solo quería que ella encontrara a alguien… ¡pero no con esta ropa! Además ya había alguien que le interesaba y estaba segura que él nunca se fijaría en ella… ni siquiera con esto… volvió a mirarse y suspiro ¡horrible! Lo único bueno de este día era que podría ver a Milori en el atardecer…

Este iba a ser un día feo sin duda, imaginarse ya las miradas de los chicos puesta en ella la intimidaban ¡y ni siquiera había salido! Camino preocupada por su habitación mientras su cabello se movía algo agitado. De pronto se abrió la puerta

-¡Mary!- exclamo contenta, la hada artesana la miro por un rato

-¿tu elegiste esa ropa?- dijo sin poder creerlo

-¡no! ¡Anastasia!- dice suspirando mientras se sentaba en una silla

-¿ya te quiere conseguir novio?- preguntó mientras la miraba, la joven asintió y suspiro

–odio este atuendo- dijo mientras se recargaba en la silla

–no te preocupes, te ves bien sexy ¿Qué chico no se fijaría en ti?- le dijo dándole una leve sonrisa de ánimo

-¡ho Mary! ¡eso es lo que quiero evitar!- dijo molesta mientras miraba a la ventana

-¡que complicada!- ríe la artesana, pero sabía que ni loca podía estar en su lugar –ten, la corona- sonríe mientras se la alcanza. La princesa suspiro y se la puso

–hora de entrar al infierno- susurro

-¿te iras al atardecer? ¡ni tiempo tendrás de cambiarte!- dijo el hada haciendo que las mejillas de la princesa se volvieran al rojo vivo ¿ir a verlo así? ¡que feo! Se moriría de vergüenza… miro al cielo preocupada ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué le preguntaría? ¡por dios! ¡no podía ir a verlo con esto! Pero era así o no ir a verlo… vaya dilema, así que suspiro… tendría que ir así si no quedaba de otra, después de todo lo mejor era verlo.

Al salir todas las miradas se posaron en ella, sobre todo la de los jóvenes de su edad que la miraba estupefactos… ella sonrió apenada y siguió volando al ras del suelo hasta llegar a su asiento

-la princesa se ve… rara- escucho murmurar a la ministra de la primavera

–para mi esta bellísima ¿Quién no se fijaría en ella?- comento emocionada la del otoño

-todos tuvimos que pasar esa etapa de que nuestros superiores quieran que encontremos pareja… y créanme que no fue nada agradable- dicen al unísono los ministros del invierno y del verano, ambos eran exactamente iguales a excepción de su pelo, el del invierno era blanco y el del verano era un negro intenso, ambos eran hermanos gemelos nacidos de una misma hada, su madre había sido la anterior ministra del invierno con el ministro del verano…

Clarión se sentía súper incomoda

–la próxima vez te traes un abrigo- le murmuro Sunflower que estaba pasando por lo mismo que ella

–odio esta etapa- gruño la princesa

–yo igual, Redealf y Hitani no se ven tan… guapos- dijo, iba a decir vistosos, pero no quería hacer sentir peor a su amiga. En efecto ambos estaban vestidos lo mejor posible, se veían guapísimos pero se notaban avergonzados

–ustedes la pasan peor- le susurro el próximo ministro del otoño

–no me lo recuerdes- dijo de malas la princesa

–ojala tu fiesta dure nada- dijo nerviosamente el próximo ministro primaveral mientras revolvía las manos

–va a durar hasta el anochecer- murmuro Mary que hasta ahora se había quedado cayada

nooooo- suspiraron ambos chicos bien bajito

–yo me iré al atardecer- murmura ella, los tres la miraron extrañados.

En si ellos eran como una familia: Anastasia era como la madre emocionada e impulsiva de Clarión, los tres ministros de las estaciones cálidas eran como sus tíos, y como efecto, sus sucesores eran como primos mayores que cuidaban de ella. Mary era como una hermana que no vivía con uno, Snowflake era como la novia de uno de sus primos (cof, cof Redealf, cof) Antonio era como el vecino impaciente que no te quiere cerca y Milori… y Milori era como un sueño…

-¡Clarión! ¿¡como que te vas al atardecer?!- dijo enojado el próximo ministro otoñal

–me voy…- susurro

-¿a ver a quien? ¿Por qué?- dice enojada la única chica (Mary se había ido)

-¡si! ¡Eres la mas pequeña!- dice enojado el castaño… eso era la absoluta verdad, ella iba a cumplir los dieciséis, los futuros ministros todos tenían diecinueve, Mary tenía veinte y Milori tenía diecisiete … así que si era la menor… se encogió de hombros avergonzada

–quiero salir de la fiesta…- susurro mientras sentía que todos la acosaban con la mirada

-¡y ahora…. Que comience el baile!- dijo la reina luego de un largo discurso que ninguno de los jóvenes escucho

-¡¿a quién vas a ver?!- preguntaron enseguida de manera dura

–chicos, ustedes como próximos gobernantes, salgan a bailar y dejad a la cumpleañera en paz- dijo con su dulce y melodiosa voz, los chicos sonrieron de manera falsa y se levantaron de sus asientos . Clarión suspiro aliviada, que suerte…

Ya había pasado una hora desde que la fiesta empezó, ella se mantenía sentada como podía, de caminar se notaría el corte que tenía el vestido a un costado de la pierna y era una de las cosas que más le molestaba. Se encontró con la mirada celeste una vez más, era un chico más o menos de su edad, de pelo negro profundo y bastante guapo, siempre la estaba mirando acechante… y eso la estaba asustando, veía como la miraba de una manera… rara o ¿deseosa? No entendía bien porque la miraba así, solo que con su mirada se comía su escote y le miraba las piernas, cosa que la estaba intimidando… de una manera bastante oculta trato de ponerse en una posición donde él no pudiera apreciarla tanto. Cuando lo logro el chico se levantó de su asiento ¡mala señal! Todas las alarmas de la princesa empezaron a sonar

–hola su alteza- sonrió de una manera coqueta mientras le daba una reverencia, ella apenas sonrió nerviosa -¿le gustaría bailar?- dijo sosteniendo su mano de manera galante pero de una forma bastante fuerte

–no…- murmuro nerviosa mientras la retiraba, noto como él frunció el ceño

–por favor señorita- pidió mientras se acercaba más a ella y le sonreía dulcemente, cualquiera hubiera caído a sus pies pero ella se percató de esa mirada tan pervertida que tenía…

-no, es mi cumpleaños y decido yo con quien bailar- dijo frunciendo el ceño , el chico hizo una mueca y se fue atrás de otra

–si ya te vas ¿vas abrir nuestros regalos al menos?- dijo Redealf mientras le extendía una cajita, ella asintió y le sonrió

-¡claro! ¡será maravilloso!- miro por la ventana y noto que ya estaban cerca del atardecer –pero rápido, que ya me voy- dijo sonriéndole. Los futuros ministros se acercaron a darle su regalo, incluso hada Mary, ellos nada más porque sabían que ya se iba

–ojala que no vayas a ver a ningún chico- dijo Sunflower mirándola duramente

-¡claro que no!- les sonríe bastante inocente.

Luego de un rato ella se levantó, era hora de irse… Mary la cubriría, sabía que podía contar con ella. Suspiro algo apenada por tener que ir con _eso_ , ya que se sentía tan desprotegida ¡no podía evitarlo! Todos la miraban tan raro que hubiera preferido estar vestida de rana que con este vestido. Sonrió algo molesta y salió volando precavidamente por la ventana…

Ella llego a la frontera un rato antes que el muchacho, estaba nerviosa ¿Qué le diría? Sintió su estómago revolverse ¡que nervios! Jugaba con sus manos mientras sentía una gota de agua recorrer su frente. Estaba apoyada en un árbol, ocultándose en su sombra de cualquiera que pasara por allí ¿Qué? ¡odiaba verse así! Hasta que vio a Milori acercarse, sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, estaba nerviosa. Aun con todo él pudo divisar su silueta en la sombra del árbol

-¿Clarión?- llamo acercándose a la frontera… ella se movió nerviosa

–hola- saludo aun desde la sombra, el chico de pelo blanco sonrió

-¿no te vas a acercar?- pregunto con algo de sarcasmo, ella sintió una vergüenza infinita

–cla-claro- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y caminaba, aun en las sombras, lo más cercano posible a la frontera

–cualquiera diría que te están buscando los policías- dijo con algo de humor mientras se sentaba, él también estaba un poco nervioso pero por otra causa. Ella se quedó debajo de la última sombra dando leves tiemble

–si quieres no vemos otro día…- murmuro él al ver lo incomoda que estaba, aunque no le veía más que los ojos, eso era suficiente para adivinar que ella estaba incomoda

-¡no!- salto sin salir de las sombras –es solo… no me gusta nada lo que me obligaron a usar…- susurro avergonzada. Él no pudo evitar sonreír

–nada te queda mal preciosa ¿Por qué deberías avergonzarte?- dice sonriéndole cálidamente

–no es que me quede mal… no me gusta llevarlo- dice nerviosa y dando tiembles

–si quieres vuelves y te cambias- sugirió, lo que menos le gustaba era ver así de nerviosa a su florcita ¿su? Bueno… no aun

–aún no termina la fiesta- susurra mientras salía nerviosamente de su escondite hacia la luz de la luna. Él quedo en shock ¡se veía divina! Ejem, él era un chico después de todo ¿no? Se quedó casi sin palabras, sabía de sobra que eso no era del gusto de ella, sobre todo estos que la hacían ver tan… sexy de alguna forma. No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se cubrieran de rojo al verla, ella también estaba roja como una manzana y se sentaba nerviosamente al lado de él. Milori trago en seco aun impresionado

–em… ¿fuiste a la fiesta con eso?- murmuro avergonzado, ella apenas pudo asentir

¡Auch! Celos activados

¡no podía evitarlo! Era muy celoso y esta no iba a ser la excepción ¡diablos! No le parecía nada bonito que otro la haya visto así ¡era suya y de nadie más! ¡y NADIE se metía con lo que era de ÉL! Apenas pudo ocultar su disgusto… luego la miro a los ojos y dio una dulce sonrisa mientras se quitaba el chaleco que traía arriba de la remera

–Puedes ponértelo… hace frío- dice mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos y le colocaba la prenda, ella sonrió avergonzada mientras él la abrazaba. Pero tan pronto como el la rodeo con sus brazos sintió una sensación de seguridad, olvidándose de esas miradas que sentía que la seguían asechando –cualquiera podría a verte hecho daño si te viera así ¿bailaste con alguien?- pregunto en mezcla de preocupado, celoso y molesto

-no… no me atrevería con esto… odio como me miraban todos – dijo mientras se apoyaba en el

–si ¿Qué cambiaste de sastre o algo así? ¡Eres una princesa no una muñeca!- dijo celoso mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza, ella sonrió y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos. Esto ocasiono que sus rostros se acercaran demasiado, no tardaron en sonrojarse y separarse –te traje un regalo- le murmuro con ternura mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, ella lo miro con dulzura

–no debías…- dijo sonrojada levemente, Milori sonrió y saco una cajita

–es para ti… feliz cumpleaños- dijo mientras le daba un poco de espacio para que pueda abrirlo. Ella lo miro curiosa y fue abriendo el paquete

-¡es hermoso!- dice al ver el hermoso collar y aretes que habían en la caja, a diferencia del que tenía este era de zafiros y su colgante mostraba un corazón

–se abre- dice mientras abría las pequeñas " puertitas" con delicadeza, adentro tenía su nombre en letras de oro y pequeñas flores de plata

-¡es genial!- dice abrazándolo contenta y sacándose los que tenía y poniéndose los recientemente regalado

-te ves preciosa- dice mientras la abrazaba y la sentaba en su regazo

–je je je… no se… tal vez con otra ropa- murmuro avergonzada, Milori le sonrió y se sonrojo levemente ¿Qué le iba a decir? No podía decirle que se veía bien porque era demasiado… vergonzoso, no podía decirle que le quedaba mal porque eso era mentir…. Así que decidió guardar silencio…

Pero había algo que lo mantenía preocupado, necesitaba decírselo ahora o iba a tener que callar, porque si Anastasia ya le quería conseguir nuevos amigos y que conozca nueva gente, podría perderle para siempre…

La miro con cariño y se separó un poco de ella

–Clarión…- murmuro llamando la atención de la castaña

-¿sí?- susurro

–yo quería saber… bueno… si…- el trago en seco, se estaba poniendo nervioso ¡no podía evitarlo!

-¿sí?- volvió a decir viéndolo con esos hermosos ojos iluminados

–bueno… me preguntaba… si ¿quisieras salir conmigo? No salir de afuera… si no…- ella le puso un dedo en sus labios para que se callara

-¿me estas pidiendo que tengamos una relación de más que amigos?- murmuro sonrojada

–emm ¿sí?- dijo bastante nervioso, ella le sonrió y lo abrazo

-¡me encantaría! Podríamos probar ¿no?- dijo ella apoyando su frente en la de él. Milori sonrió y se acercó más a ella besándola en los labios, ambos se abrazaron haciéndolo más intenso…

Él la abrazo con cariño prometiéndose a sí mismo asegurarse de que ella tuviera una vida feliz mientras él pudiera dársela, de protegerla y apoyarla en todo, de respetarla…

Él jamás la lastimaría, la amaba demasiado para hacerlo. La mantendría pura e inocente hasta que ella lo decida, porque para él ella seguía siendo una niña, SU niña, y la iba a cuidar con toda su vida…

.

 **(Se esconde detrás de un árbol, luego sale con las mejillas sonrojadas y con la cabeza gacha como niña regañada) Esto fue un pequeño regalo por la tardanza... je je ¿Que les pareció? Lo encontré entre mis archivos antiguos O.0**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
